Lockpicking
by DeadMansBell
Summary: Just a little fluff piece centered around the fact that Zevran starts with absolutely no lockpicking talents when you first receive him as a companion, and why I suspect this might have happened. Kind of sort of ZevranxF!Tabris.


**_Author's Note: This is just a little idea that popped into my head at the irritating realization that Zevran starts off with absolutely no lockpicking talents. I actually wrote this little fluff piece a while ago and never actually published it. After reviewing it and being rather satisfied that it's not nearly as horrid as some of my much earlier attempts at fanfiction, I've finally decided to actually post this up. _**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Oh, and if I get enough positive reviews, I might even consider revising and uploading some of my other Dragon Age stories and one-shots :3_**

* * *

Talyth laughed gleefully as she glanced around the high-ceilinged room the small dragon had claimed. Two locked chests, she could see, as well as several corpses to be looted and a pile of coins and other shiny objects the now-dead dragon claimed as its horde. When she had agreed to aid the Dalish Keeper with his werewolf problem, she never would have dreamed she'd come across such treasures in pursuit of Witherfang.

"Unlock that chest, would you Zev?" She called absently with a wave of her hand towards the chest in question as she crouched down to take care of the other. It was a routine she'd developed with Leliana as they cleared the Circle Tower, each would take to looting a room and its contents to conserve time. However, three rogues would have been overkill and as they were dealing with the Dalish elves, it had seemed more appropriate to bring along the Antivan elf, despite being the shameless flirt that he was, instead of the Orlesian human with questionable sanity who was bound to spout out nonsense about the Maker.

A soft click announced her success before she opened the chest and picked through its contents skillfully, glancing up once she finished to check Zevran's progress. The sight that greeted her was not at all what she expected. At least three broken lockpicks were already at his feet and he was working on breaking a fourth. The most peculiar thing, though, was that he did not seem disheartened by his failure in the least, and she could see that off to the side Alistair was glaring at him, looking rather harassed. If any words had been passed between the two, she had not heard them in her distraction. As curious as it was, however, that was not what she chose to focus on. Talyth instead made her way over crouch next to the elven assassin and assess his difficulty.

She could tell just at a glance that it was a simple lock, the same sort she'd been picking since she was twelve, something he should have been able to take care of easily. Unable to decide whether she should be amused or exasperated, she settled for a mixture of both. "You can stick your arm into a crazy hermit's tree stump and disarm a trap without looking, yet you can't pick such a simple lock?"

Zev offered what might have appeared to be helpless smile on nearly anyone else, most likely meant to disarm. Instead she only grew more suspicious as he feinted innocence, "I believe I might need a lesson, my dear lady."

She eyed him only a moment before agreeing with a huff, "Fine, we have some time, I think. Give me your hands. " She heard Alistair let out a snort of disbelief but chose to ignore him, focusing on the task at hand. "You can't just jam the pick into the lock and expect it to magically work the way you want it to, I'd think you of all people would know that. You have to be gentle and…" she explained carefully guiding his hands to unlocking the chest. She glanced towards his face after she heard the soft click of the lock, giving pause at his mischievous smirk.

Her eyes narrowed on him in irritation, "You aren't even listening, are you?"

He let out a low chuckle as he replied simply, "Oh, I'm listening." At first the city elf only blinked her confusion, not quite understanding his meaning, but when it finally dawned on her she settled the Antivan assassin with a scathing glare.

"You are impossible!" Talyth huffed as she stood abruptly, whipping her hands on her thighs as if trying to remove filth in disgust.

"What about your treasures, my dear Warden?"

"I'll get them later," She claimed as she stalked off, "_After_ I feed you to the wolves."


End file.
